


Three Golds There, Four Golds Here

by Nemamka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Slight Mention Of Sex, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemamka/pseuds/Nemamka
Summary: So Viktor makes a comeback in 2017. How it goes, is, actually... debatable.Kind of an AU where they did not get engaged in 2016.+ kind of a mosaic structure... what are longer pieces, pls





	

“Hi… Did you see it?” 

His voice was soft, but he was trying too hard to make it so. You could feel the anxiety in it, even over the phone; you could tell he was glad that sentence was so short because his breath was, too. Viktor only ever called like that—just a phone call, no facetime or anything—when he wanted to hide how unsettled he was, anyway. 

“Hi. Yes, I saw.”

Silence. Yuuri didn’t know what to make of it, so he went on.

“Listen… We can still see each other. We’ll just have to organize it well. They won’t kill you or me if we take two days off…” He let out a nervous little laugh. “And even if we don’t, it’s just one month…”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

_So_ that was not the problem. 

“Viktor. It doesn’t matter, we’ll skate together at the Final.”

“Yeah, it’s just…” His sigh was so frustrated that Yuuri started to feel worse about the issue than initially. He thought they would console each other after hearing the news, but… “It was our dream to continue together, and we get, what, one chance?”

_Oh_. He finally understood. _Viktor wanted us to compete in the six Grand Prix because it was_ my _dream. To face him on the same ice someday. And now we won’t get there before the Final because we weren’t assigned to the same competition, not to one place._

“I know, I know. It’s disappointing, it will be hard, but… Come on now, Viktor! We’ll work really hard to get to the Final, _don’t you dare slack off and not skate there_ , and it will be… epic! Even more so!” 

Viktor’s tension finally eased and, hearing his chuckle, so did Yuuri’s.

“You’re right. Damn, now I can’t wait! … Wait, _slack off?!_ ” The pretense-outrage made Yuuri grin ear to ear, and he didn’t even blush when Viktor’s voice deepened by an octave. He could envision his devilish smile with it. “Katsuki, you don’t want to know what I’ll do to you if _you_ don’t get to be a finalist!”

“Oh yes I do.”

“Oh yes you do.”

*** * ***

And then they did spend almost the entire November away from each other. It was an agreement they came to quite peacefully: they didn’t want to tire themselves with too much traveling. _We have to meet at the Final. Meet, meaning fully prepared, and rested, and trained. Like real rivals would. That’s what this whole thing is about._ They talked every day and cheered each other on, and despite the distance, Yuuri felt more content than ever. He practiced his soul out, motivated like never before. He wanted to skate with Viktor, to Viktor, for Viktor; he was not an idol anymore, he was more than that. He loved him with all his heart now, not just the skater part of it, but he wanted to express that part to the fullest this time.

And this time it would be a fair fight, too. No heartbreak, no lack of self-confidence, just that beautiful person waiting for him in that rink; he smiled when it occurred to him that the English word “match” has a double meaning… 

Meanwhile, Viktor was not quite alright. 

It started with him winning the Rostelecom Cup. He only smiled into the camera because he knew Yuuri was watching him on live television, but he could barely face Christophe after stepping off the podium. The man still followed him backstage. 

“Viktor.”

He froze in front of the locker room’s door when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“What.”

“That’s what I’m asking. What happened to your quad Lutz?”

He slowly turned towards Chris and smiled with a nonchalant shrug.

“I don’t know. Sorry, I need to call Yuuri.” 

His friend frowned, knowing all too well when he heard him lie.

“Tell him I said hi. And... tell him what’s wrong.” 

When he realized he wasn’t going to get an answer, Chris drew his hand back, and respectfully left Viktor with his privacy. Later that evening he sent a message inviting the Russian to a pool party, but he never showed.

*** * ***

It was a small load off his shoulder when Yuuri won the Trophée de France.

“I want to hug your face off!”

“What?! Is that a Russian phrase or…” 

“I don’t know, bear with me, I’m so happy for you!” 

They laughed into the speaker; just a phone call again, because Yuuri deemed it was the fastest way to reach him, and Viktor didn’t protest, since he was riding his bike anyway. 

“What are you doing out, though?”

“Just going home. We held a viewing party and ugh, the place got stuffy by the end…”

“Haha, I see. Man, I really need to rest… I miss you.” 

“I love you. Sleep well. And keep that medal shiny, I want to kiss it.”

*** * ***

He might have deceived an exhausted Yuuri, hiding his anxiety with affection, but when he received his own gold at the China Cup he almost got sick from the weight in his neck.

Chulanont found him this time in the locker room, his face buried in his hands.

“Viktor?” 

He shot up a quick smile at him. 

“Hello, Phichit. You were great.”

“Thanks! What’s up, you okay?”

“Did you meet Yuuri in Paris last week?”

“Uh, don’t you lovebirds talk constantly?” 

His cheerful teasing wasn’t really helpful, but his optimistic attitude also made Phichit an open-minded, generous person, which fact allowed Viktor to be bold.

“Yes, but you saw him in person. Is he okay?”

“Yeah, man, don’t worry, he’s amazing, he’s glowing!” Phichit’s wide grin faded as he studied Viktor’s face better this time. “But you’re not. Are you in pain? Was it that Axel? Is there something wrong? Is it because you guys are apart?”

“Phichit…” The fellow skater sat down next to him, his big brown eyes offering kindness and comfort. Viktor had no other anchor at the moment. “Are you best friends with Yuuri?” 

“Yes, I could say so! Why?”

“So if I tell you something…” 

Phichit’s smile was blissfully mischievous. 

“I’ll tell him… later. Come on now, what is it? Why would you think he’s not okay? You need to tell me if…”

“I want him to win.” 

The surprised silence was proof enough that he didn’t expect this.

“So? I’d really like that, too, no offense, really…” 

“No, I mean… I really want him to win, so much that _I_ don’t want to win anymore. Does that make sense?” 

Phichit was confused…

“Why, what could you possibly do t…” … and then his eyes widened. “Ooooh. No. No way!” He stood up, passionately gesturing at him. “Viktor Nikiforov, you promise me right this second you won’t do anything stupid! You will face my best friend as equals or so help me, I’ll win the Grand Prix Final instead of either of you!”

*** * ***

And then Yuuri won the NHK Trophy.

Viktor was finally there for him; he’d arrived three days before, and watched Yuuri skate, and rest, and skate, and rest. When he slid off the ice with the highest score, he really was glowing; and what he whispered in Viktor’s ear after made him forget any kind of upcoming competition for a short time. 

Meanwhile the interviewers gave them hell whenever they crossed paths. They swarmed around them in the hotel this time.

“How does it feel to compete against your boyfriend?” “Wasn’t it better to coach him?” “Doesn’t it disrupt your relationship that you threaten each other’s careers?” 

Yuuri was always more prepared for these questions these days. Viktor simply took off his sunglasses and nodded to what he said.

“We’re rivals on the ice, but also each other’s biggest fan. Please, excuse us now, I’m really tired. Thank you for your support. See you at the Grand Prix Final!” He was polite, but not cold at all; Viktor didn’t know how he could act so kind and decisive, but he loved him for it. 

Yuuri took his hand, and he caught himself smirking once inside the elevator. 

“So. You’re tired.”

“Well, okay, not _that_ tir…” 

He couldn’t help but giggle as Viktor silenced him with a kiss. Twenty minutes later he was panting on the hotel room bed as Viktor occupied all his senses.

*** * ***

The big event arrived faster than it should have.

Viktor had the audience surprised, just like he always wanted, too. The short program ended with him barely missing first place, his return to the ice was announced as marvelous. 

“Viktor! Hey, you were amazing! Vi… Hey! What’s gotten into you?!”

He hurried outside to get some fresh air, with his boyfriend at his heels. He took a deep breath before he returned his searching gaze.

“Sorry, I’m… I think I’m just hungry.”

“Get rid of that fake smile, would you, Nikiforov?” Yuuri was determined on not letting this slide. “Is that what happened to your Salchow, you were hungry? Something’s really bothering you, and you’re lying to me!” 

The camera shutters were working like crazy around them. 

“I’ll tell you later.” He prevented Yuuri from interrupting. “Please.”

And at the sight of his tortured expression, Yuuri didn’t know what to do except hug him as tight as he could. They walked back inside hand in hand, ignoring the questions blurted in their direction.

*** * ***

“The six-minute warmup has ended. Skaters, please leave the ice.”

Phichit came, and then Christophe, and then Otabek; the couple were scheduled last, Viktor at the very end.

“Poor Yura,” He said as they were stretching together backstage. His heart was pounding at a speed that had been unknown for him until now. He had no idea why he brought up the boy’s painful withdrawal just now, but he needed some distraction. “I hope he’ll recover soon. How are you feeling?”, he added nervously, without much of a clue what he was in for. 

“You want to know how I feel, Viktor? I’m disappointed in you.” Yuuri started out quietly, but as he went on, more and more passion slipped into his voice. He stood up from the mat. “I’ve noticed how you’ve been acting, flubbing your jumps and panicking and hiding. You think if you win I’ll be depressed, and that’s bullshit, because it’s not all our call, you know! Don't you see? We are surrounded by amazingly talented people, we always have to give it everything we’ve got!”

Viktor was dumbfounded. A fight, two minutes before their final free program?

“I’m just… that’s exactly _why_ I'm trapped! I don’t want to be responsible, even by a razor sharp margin, to ruin your chance! I already have five golds, I want you to…”

“Honestly, how much more egoistic can you get?!”

“… What?!”

“You’re an asshole to think you can just take responsibility for anything other than your own decisions! Why are you even here then?! Why did you pick up the gauntlet if you’re completely unable to wear it? If you’re just going to make a clown of yourself out there because you _care so much about me_ that you don’t want to outscore me then go home! That’s not why we’re here! You think you’re the only one who could skate his heart out in the rink?! I beat your world record last year, I can do it again, Viktor Nikiforov, get off your high blades!”

And with his chin high up, Yuuri took a few steps backwards, shooting a furious look at Viktor, who seemed as if he was struck by lightning. He left him there to sober up by himself, not a touch, not a kiss. He got on the ice for his turn.

Viktor shook himself, ran out to watch him, and it was like a scene from a dream. Yuuri mastered the skill of turning his anger or desperation into energy, Viktor had been aware of that for a long time, but this was more than that. This was an aggressive challenge. _If you screw up for my sake, you'll regret it_ , he got the message.

They didn't look at each other as they swapped places, Viktor in the rink and Yuuri out. 

Viktor shut down. He didn’t even go back to where his coach was standing. The crowd cheered in the distance for Yuuri’s score but that’s what they always do, he didn’t catch the numbers… By the time he heard his own name, he had taken his place in the center. 

_I love you. I love you so much._

That was all he could think about after the music started. The stadium was a blur, he didn’t see the people, all that mattered were his golden blades and the ice floor. His theme was rebirth, built around his newfound love and life with Yuuri. _He was right. What am I doing?_ He performed a flying sit spin, and it was like jumping into a new state of mind. _It doesn't matter who's skating it, my program deserves to win. It is ABOUT Yuuri!_ The Lutz. _The people need to see what Yuuri is capable of as a person!_ The Axel. _They need to see what he did to me._ A smooth combination spin. _They need to see how happy I am._ The Salchow. _That I am constantly reborn._ An effortless combination jump. _With him, and here and now._ A step sequence that made his thighs burn. _Yuuri, I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I'll show it now!_ His signature quad flip. _I was so stupid, wow._

The music ended and he stumbled out into the kiss and cry, shorter of breath than he'd ever been before.

“And the score for Viktor Nikiforov’s free skate program is an incredible 222.93, beating Katsuki’s by…”

He stood up and desperately started looking for his boyfriend.

_Where is he… Please, where is he… ___

__When their eyes met over the line of cameramen, Viktor broke down. His shield shattered like it was glass, and he started crying as Yuuri stepped away from the microphone._ _

__He didn’t know what he was so afraid of, but something had him terrified for the last ten minutes—or was it ten months?—as if he’d done something so bad that could make him lose Yuuri. He sure felt like that was going to happen, so much guilt had built up inside him by now._ _

_Then go home!_

____“I’m… I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry, please, forgive me!”_ _ _ _

____The reporters moved back to give way and see both of them well. The cameras were flashing around them like no tomorrow, while tears were streaming down Viktor’s face and dropping to the floor from his jaw. He did nothing to stop them._ _ _ _

____“I’m an IDIOT! I… I only thought about myself! That’s what I always do, I see it now!! I see what you meant, and I’m s… I’m sorry… I’m sorry!!!”_ _ _ _

____Yuuri cupped his face in both hands and kissed him, right in the middle of the spotlight._ _ _ _

____“That apology was accepted the moment you stepped on the ice and I saw your eyes change.”_ _ _ _

____His smile only made Viktor cry more. He hugged him so firmly he heard Yuuri gasp._ _ _ _

____“I love you… I love you so much. I’m starting to think I don’t deserve you.”_ _ _ _

____“No one deserves anyone. You chose me every day since you came to Japan on that snowy day, and that’s enough. And I chose you, for the longest time I’ve known, as my idol, my coach, my friend, and… my partner forever, if you want.”_ _ _ _

____The crowd went deafening as Yuuri got down on one knee, and held out a tiny box with the lid open._ _ _ _

____Viktor’s legs gave in. He tried to comprehend the determination in Yuuri’s eyes, and when he couldn’t, he just flung his arms around his neck, and cried “yes” at least three dozen times._ _ _ _

____They received a thundering applause as the other skaters, their friends gathered around too, and practically hauled them up from the floor just to hug the life out of them and glare at the engagement ring. Yuuri waited a few minutes for everyone to calm down a little, only then did he decide to break it to his new fiancé._ _ _ _

____“Hey, Viktor?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes?”_ _ _ _

____“You weren’t bad, considering _how_ the Grand Prix Final pressure got to you… but I have another thing round and gold for you.”_ _ _ _

____“What…?”_ _ _ _

____“I win the gold, my total score beats yours by 1 point!!!”_ _ _ _

____Viktor finally understood Yuuri’s huge smile and the excitement in his voice._ _ _ _

____“You big scoundrel!”_ _ _ _

____They made the front page of every other sports magazine.  
Viktor stepped up next to Yuuri on the podium and lifted him up by his waist; he felt like no tiny stage would do justice to how tall Yuuri deserved to stand. They were both laughing as Phichit climbed up from the other side too, to place a golden flower crown on top of his best friend's hair._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> For Viktor's FS I was inspired by this idea http://mildlysurprising.tumblr.com/post/155881299857/what-if-next-season-viktors-theme-is-death-and


End file.
